Animes (DGM)
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Un proyecto de one-shots que he tenido en mente desde hacia tiempo... explicacion completa dentro, la clasificacion es por posibles Lemon en un futuro


**al fin! despues de siglos de ausensia por fin vuelvo a escribir y por fin termine este primer OS.**

**bueno creo que voy algo rapido, primero explicare bien como esta esto, este sera una coleccion de OS pero no simples historias al azar, ire colocando fics con verciones de mis animes favoritos, claro usando a esta pareja, pero no solo seran aqui tendre esta misma idea pero en las secciones de Naruto y Fairy tail, con el NaruHina y NaLu por lo que aun estoy peleandome con ellas...**

**bueno para comenzar tenemos a Onegai teacher de Yousuke Kuroda, todos los derechos reservados xp pero claro como son adaptaciones no sera igual, he aqui el primer OS y ustedes diran si le sigo o no...**

* * *

**Onegai teacher.**

Un nuevo año, un nuevo ciclo escolar comenzaba en la prestigiosa escuela Black order, emocionados y alegres estudiantes ingresaban al instituto uno tras otro portando los uniformes que los identificaba como miembros del plantel escolar, una vestimenta de predominante color negro con un ligero toque militar en parte masculina, los bordes y botones que conformaban el atuendo eran de dolor rojo, en cuanto a la parte femenina era básicamente lo mismo, la única diferencia era la falta tableada con bordes rojos y el toque que cada alumna le dio a su respectivo uniforme.

Parándose frente a la puerta de la gran institución una chica con rasgos asiáticos, de cabellera negra con ligeros tonos verdes hasta los hombros, ojos violetas observó el edificio con una amplia sonrisa; sujetó con fuerza el maletín, donde guardó previamente sus utensilios para sus clases, antes de ingresar a la escuela.

—Lenalee —Llamó una castaña a su lado sonriendo ampliamente —Me alegra tanto que estemos juntas otra vez~cho —Comentó alegremente.

—A mi también Sachiko —Sonrió de forma tranquila sin demostrar el mismo entusiasmo de su compañera.

Sachiko cambió su expresión mostrándose algo desanimada.

—No lo pareces~cho —Expresó un poco deprimida.

—Claro que si, solo —No subía como continuar y su rostro bajó deprimido —Es el aniversario del día más feliz pero también más triste de mí vida y aun me siento extraña —

— ¿Aniversario? —Ladeó su cabeza sin comprender nada de su amiga, se conocían prácticamente desde que habían ingresado a esa escuela y desde entonces eran excelentes amigas, las mejores, incluso apoyándola cuando estaba indecisa si declárasele al chico que le gustaba, tres años mayor que ella, bromista e infantil pero maduro y un caballero cuando la situación lo requería.

Su nombre, Lavi, era un mujeriego que se le declaraba a cuanta falda, o pantalón –con pertenencia femenina -, veía pasar frente a él. También corrían los rumores de que a él le gustaba Lenalee pero nunca fueron confirmados por el mismo Lavi, claro que no eran infundados ya que él siempre estaba pendiente de su amiga y a ella no quería interferir entre ambos si es que había algo.

Todo cambió cuando tuvieron una pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños, Lenalee se retiró temprano o esa fue su impresión ya que con las copas de más apenas y era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin saber como ni cuando había terminado en la cama con Lavi, días pasaron sin que ella fuera capas de darle la cara hasta que una tarde al salir fue él quien la encaró y terminó por pedirle que salieran, claro que ella no quería su lastima ni que se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido así que lo primero que hizo fue rechazarlo, no contó con que fuera tan insistente y cuando al fin accedió Lenalee fue la primera en felicitarlos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en esa ocasión tenía la misma sonrisa, de hecho nunca la había visto sonreír realmente ¿Sería por lo mismo? Era una chica realmente popular tanto entre chicas como chicos pero ella siempre rechazaba toda insinuación por parte de estos, eso sin contar a su hermano.

—Lo siento Sachiko, no me gusta hablar de eso —Dijo con una voz melancólica.

Permanecieron unos momentos sin saber que más decir o como cambiar el tema de una vez.

— ¿Escucharon? Dicen que un nuevo maestro de historia estará dando clases a partir de este año —Comentó una de sus compañeras de clase al grupo reunido a su alrededor.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? —Cuestionó otra sin mucha emoción.

—Pues que el viejo panda por fin se ha jubilado —

Sachiko no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al escuchar el apodo que su novio le puso a su propio abuelo y razón por la cual siempre recibía un azote en su cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? —

— ¿De verdad? —Y más exclamaciones tanto del grupo como de la clase entera se dejaban escuchar.

—Solo espero que el nuevo maestro no sea un amargado ni cascarrabias como el viejo bookman —Comentó uno de la clase.

En cuanto se enteró de lo más relevante perdió por completo el interés en el tema.

— ¿Tú qué crees Lena-chan? —

Lenalee suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.

—Siempre y cuando podamos estudiar está bien para mí —

Nuevamente se tornaba un poco fría y distante, algunas veces actuaba de esa forma y su aire era más maduro como si no fuera realmente una chica de diecisiete años.

—Supongo que tienes razón~cho —Dijo para no alargar ni preguntar nada más, lo mejor era dejarla sola hasta que se le pasará.

Lenalee volteó su mirada a la ventana al amplio cielo azul con pequeñas nubes blancas adornándolo, absorta en el paisaje jamás escuchó la campana sonar ni la puerta abrirse.

Casi pega un grito al escuchar a todas las chicas de la clase gritar como fanáticas frente a su más grande idol.

Tras recuperarse del susto volteó para saber la razón del alboroto encontrándose con uno de los profesores más populares no solo por sus logros si no también por sus malos, muy malos hábitos, Marian Cross y también con…

—Bueno basta, fue suficiente —Demandó Cross calmando a la multitud levantando sus manos antes de colocarlas en los hombros de un chico de cabellera blanca un poco debajo de sus hombros atada en una pequeña coleta y ojos grises, una extraña cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro y un porte elegante.

¿Un nuevo estudiante? Era la pregunta grupal al ver al chico de más o menos su misma edad.

Lenalee había terminado en un estado de shock al ver a esa persona sin poder decir o hacer algo más que observar con la boca abierta.

—El es Allen Walker, a partir de hoy —Pausó unos segundos pasando la mirada por los alumnos hasta detenerse en la joven china —Su nuevo maestro —Concluyó dejando al salón en completo silencio.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien —Exclamó el albino dando un paso al frente —Y que podamos formar buenos recuerdos de lo que vamos a vivir desde ahora —Terminó de igual forma que el otro maestro con su mirada fija en Lenalee.

La clase entera se vio envuelta en gritos por parte de las alumnas, Lenalee tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por culpa de su compañera detrás de ella que gritó casi en su oído y por su puesto no reprimió su mueca de disgusto ante la escena.

—Bien fue suficiente señoritas ahora es tiempo de comenzar la clase —Calmó Marian con su _caballerosidad _a las damas —Ya cumplí con mi parte ahora es tu problema estúpido aprendiz —Exclamó antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—No ha cambiado nada, estúpido maestro —Respondió Allen tranquilamente.

Cross volteó con una sonrisa burlona antes de abandonar definitivamente el salón y comenzar a fumar un cigarrillo.

—Pero ¿Qué? —Estaba apunto de reclamar a quien le quito el cigarro de su boca y lo tiró al piso cuando notó a la mujer rubia de ojos violetas de expresión seria y postura firme —Cloud —

—No se puede fumar en los pasillos Marian, conoces las reglas —Cortó la mujer conociendo el tipo de hombre con el que hablaba.

—No seas tan dura, ¿Por qué no? —

—Vuelve a tus clases —Volvió a interrumpir sin inmutarse un segundo, se alejó de él.

Marian bufó frustrado por más que lo intentaba esa mujer nunca caía, bueno había muchas más en el mundo.

La clase entera veía sin entender una palabra de la escena presenciada, ¿Cómo podían hablarse un maestro y alumno de esa forma? Y más aun ¿Su nuevo profesor era alumno de Marian Cross?

—Bueno chicos, lamento que vieran eso, olvídenlo y comencemos con unas presentaciones ¿Les parece? —Sonrió de tal forma que varias chicas suspiraron de forma soñadora.

En cambio Lenalee presionó su pluma con tanta fuerza que se rompió llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

—L-lo siento, una pluma defectuosa —Intentó sonreír como siempre pero su aura mostraba un ferviente deseo por golpear algo o a alguien.

Allen tragó duro antes de tratar de verse tranquilo pero en esa situación se le hacía muy difícil.

—B-bien, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? —

Uno a uno fueron presentándose hasta llegar a la única chica que no le miraba de una forma especial, era la única con notable ira contenida.

—Mi nombre es Lenalee Wa —Pausó unos segundos sonriendo triunfante al notar el pálido rostro de su profesor —Lee, Lenalee Lee, soy la hermana menor del director pero deseo ser tratada como cualquier alumno sin ninguna clase de trato especial. Walker-sensei —

Allen se tensó al escucharla nombrarlo de esa forma y varios de sus compañeros se veían entre si confundidos por tan extraña forma de llamarlo.

—Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar Japonés Lenalee~cho —Comentó Sachiko a su lado.

—Pero ¿Lenalee no era china? —Inquirió otro de sus compañeros.

—Lo soy, pero me crié mayormente en Japón y apenas llegue a Inglaterra el año pasado cuando entre a esta escuela —Explicó con calma la china.

—Gracias señorita Lee, pasemos al siguiente por favor —Pidió el maestro tras recuperarse por poco.

La clase terminó prácticamente después de las presentaciones y apenas con tiempo para que Allen diera algunas indicaciones para la próxima clase.

En cuanto abandonó la clase y durante las otras el tema no fue más que del nuevo maestro y como algunas planeaban conquistarlo.

En cuanto la campana del receso sonó Lenalee se levantó como un resorte y salió a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó una de sus compañeras a Sachiko.

—No lo se, toda la mañana a estado actuado extraña~cho —Contestó preocupada por su amiga.

Trató de no llamar mucho la atención o actuar de forma natural pero su cuerpo parecía opinar diferente ya que prácticamente corría en dirección a la sala de profesores; logrando por su puesto todo lo opuesto a su objetivo real al ser el centro de intención de cada alumno que la veía caminar tan deprisa cuando siempre lo hacía con calma.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Debía llegar lo más pronto posible y aclarar algunos puntos y no se iría hasta quedar convencida por su puesto que no.

— ¡Oh! Que sorpresa pero si es la bella Lenalee —Habló Marian Cross apareciendo a sus espaldas y obviamente asustándola.

— ¡Sensei no me de esos sustos! —Chilló molesta tras recuperarse.

—Lo siento, pero ¿Qué se te ofrecía? —Casi pudo palpar su sarcasmo.

— ¿Puede decirme dónde está? —Cuestionó sin rodeos, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para eso.

—Podría si me dices ¿De qué? o ¿De quién?, estamos hablando —

—No estoy de humor, hoy ha sido un día muy frustrante y le pido que deje los juegos a un lado por favor —Pidió con la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba.

—De acuerdo, dejemos los juegos a un lado y dime ¿No te gustaría acompañarme al terminar las clases? —Inquirió seductoramente pegándose cada vez más a Lenalee.

—Sensei —La china sonreía forzadamente tratando de no patearlo en sus partes bajas —Le recuerdo que soy —

—Aléjese de ella —Interrumpió una tercera voz sumamente molesta.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para ella, para cuando fue conciente ya estaba en brazos de alguien más con su rostro contra su duro pecho, uno que reconocería donde fuera.

—Allen-kun —Murmuró inconcientemente.

—Se lo advierto, aléjese de mi esposa —Masculló sin perderlo de vista y ejerciendo más presión en su abrazo.

—Solo trataba de ser amable con la mujer de mi alumno, ¿Es eso un delito? —Exclamó en defensa fingiendo inocencia.

—En su caso, lo es —Respondió Allen sin vacilar.

Cross chasqueó la lengua alejándose sin replicar.

—Es mejor que se separen —Comentó sin detenerse —Si alguien los ve se meterán en líos —

Ambos se separaron como si el otro quemara.

Volvieron a verse como si fueran desconocidos o como si no creyeran que estén frente al otro.

—Lenalee —Comenzó el maestro sin saber que más hacer o decir.

Al escucharlo y darse cuenta de la situación ella también recordó el porque estaba hay.

Bufó exasperado.

—Ven —Le tomó la mano adentrándola a la sala de maestros cerrando la puerta detrás de él asegurándose de no ser molestados —Yo —

—Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando —Pidió, no, demandó al chica molesta con sus puños a cada lado de su cadera observándolo fijamente.

—Eso es lo que iba a hacer antes de que me interrumpieras —Confesó retomando la actitud seria.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó avergonzada.

—Me alegra saber que no has cambiado —Comentó sonrojando a la que anteriormente llamó su esposa —Bien, si quieres saber lo que pasó no hay mucho que decir, desperté la semana pasada, inmediatamente pregunté por ti y me dijeron que Komui te llevó fuera de Japón quería buscarte pero no me dejaron, al día siguiente recibí una llamada de mi maestro diciéndome que me tenía un trabajo como maestro pero me negué porque lo principal era encontrarte pero él me dijo que tú ya habías despertado y estabas estudiando aquí así que aquí estoy —

¿Así de simple?

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? Lenalee, estás más alta y mi maestro me comentó que despertaste hace un año —Exclamó melancólico.

—Si, lo hice —Contestó de la misma manera —Al principio intenté buscarte y le pregunté a mi hermano por ti pero no quiso decirme nada, estaba en un país extraño, no hablaba su lengua y lo peor cuatro años había pasado —No pudo resistir más tiempo dejando que las cristalinas lagrimas corrieran por su rostro intentando inútilmente secarlas con sus manos.

Allen la abrazó dejando que se desahogara en su pecho.

—Y-yo… yo quería buscarte, quería… estar contigo, no quería estar en este lugar —Sorbió su nariz —Lo odiaba, grité, lloré, lo amenacé con suicidarme si no me llevaba contigo incluso algunas veces recaí pero por menos tiempo y aun así —Rompió en llanto mientras era consolada por su esposo.

—No te preocupes —Consoló acariciando su corta cabellera ¿Qué pasó con sus coletas? —No dejaré que vuelvan alejarte de mi —Lenalee despegó su rostro de su pecho para verlo a los ojos.

Allen le sonrió.

—Ahora legalmente los dos somos adultos en cualquier país y tú eres legalmente mi esposa así que no pueden sepáranos —Se había tranquilizado pero sus ojos aun daban signos de su llanto —Te prometo que no voy a detenerme y no dejare que tú tampoco lo hagas —Declaró acariciando la mejilla de la china con dulzura.

Lenalee cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto que tanto anhelaba sentir desde su amargo despertar.

—Allen-kun, prometo esforzarme yo también para que no volvamos a detenernos —Murmuró con una sonrisa calida.

—Lamento interrumpirlos pero el director quiere verlos ahora —Informó Cross desde el otro lado de la puerta sin si quiera llamar primero.

Lenalee mostró un rostro lleno de preocupación. Allen como respuesta sonrió para animarla. Asintiendo ambos salieron en dirección a la oficina siendo dirigidos por Marian.

—Los estaba esperando —Comentó tranquilamente el director de la Black order.

Instintivamente la china tomó con fuerza la mano de su maestro.

— ¿Sobre qué motivo necesita nuestra presencia? Komui —Preguntó amablemente sin intención de iniciar ninguna pelea.

—General, podría dejarnos a solas por favor —Pidió el director con la misma prudencia al otro maestro.

Cross asintió obedeciendo la orden de inmediato.

Lenalee no pudo evitar el pegar su cuerpo al de su esposo al verse a solas con su hermano.

Komui suspiró dejando que su mente viajara en el tiempo al igual que la pareja frente a él.

—_Allen-kun, ¿Crees qué esto estuvo bien? —Preguntó una Lenalee vestida de blanco con una larga cabellera atada en un moño alto._

_A su lado Allen vestido con un traje formal tomando entre sus manos una de las de ella, a su espalda una pequeña capilla._

—_Tal vez no fue la mejor idea que hayamos tenido —Comentó preocupando a su ahora esposa —Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque estoy contigo Lenalee —_

—_Allen-kun —Cerró sus ojos acercando su rostro al suyo y el de igual manera._

_Estando a escasos centímetros de besarse ambos fueron bruscamente separados._

— _¿Qué está? —Completamente desconcertada volteó a ver quienes la sujetaban, dos hombres vestidos de negro y parecían muy fuertes, intentó forcejear para escapar pero fue inútil._

— _¡Suéltenme! —Vociferó furioso su esposo siendo sujetado también por otros dos sujetos que incluso se veían más musculosos que los que la sujetaban a ella._

— _¡Allen-kun! —Llamó preocupada más por él que por ella._

— _¡Lenalee!, Malditos, si la tocan les juro que —_

—_Quien no volverá a tocarla serás tú maldito pulpo asaltacunas —_

— _¿Nii-san? —_

—_Komui —Walker masculló molesto._

— _¿Qué está pasando nii-san? —Preguntó su hermana temerosa de la respuesta._

_Komui le vio con unos ojos fríos que por un momento la asustaron y después posó su mirada en el hombre con el que se había casado a sus espaldas lleno de rabia._

—_Pasa que vengo a salvarte de este pulpo traidor —Escupió con odio._

—_komui-san, se lo dije, amo a Lenalee y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella —_

— _¡Calla! —Gritó golpeándolo en el estomago sacando el aire de Allen —Te advertí que no te acercaras a mi hermanita, te dije que ella era lo único que me quedaba y tú que hiciste, ¡Trataste de robármela! —Otro golpe directo al rostro y el la sangre comenzó a brotar._

— _¡Allen-kun, nii-san déjalo, por favor no lo lastimes! —Suplicó aterrada al ver la sangre salir de sus labios._

—_Pero Lenalee, este pervertido te sedujo, te ha corrompido, eras una niña dulce y obediente y ahora mira, te obligo a casarte con él a espaldas mías —Volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza._

— _¡No! Nii-san por favor déjalo, haré lo que quieras pero ya no lo lastimes te lo suplico —Pidió entre lagrimas la joven intentando liberarse de su agarre._

_Dirigió una última mirada de desprecio al hombre frente a él antes de volver a su hermana._

—_Vamos a casa —Ordenó secamente a sus hombres que comenzaron a arrastrar a la chica con ellos. _

—_Espera Komui-san —Detuvo Allen —Lenalee ahora es mi esposa te guste o no, ella solo se ira de aquí conmigo —Retó sin dejarse intimidar por la situación._

—_Maldito —Masculló furioso —Llévenselo y asegúrense que no quiera volver a acercarse a mi hermanita —Sus hombres asintieron al instante._

—_No, ¡Nii-san diles que no lo hagan! —Rogó la chica tratando de liberarse nuevamente de forma desesperada —Por favor nii-san, que no lastimen, déjalo ir, haré lo que digas, no desobedeceré nunca pero te lo suplico no que no lastimen a Allen-kun —_

—_Lenalee, estaré bien, espérame volveré por ti —Prometió con una sonrisa mientras era arrastrado._

—_No, ¡No!, ¡Allen-kun, no, por favor no, Allen-kun, Alle! —Repentinamente sus ojos se oscurecieron y calló sin mover un solo músculo._

— _¿Lenalee?, ¡Lenalee! —Llamó su esposo preocupado — ¡No, Lenalee despierta, Lenalee! —_

—_Lenalee, Lenalee, vamos hermanita tú eres más fuerte que esto, Lenalee —Su hermano también estaba preocupado y tratando de despertar a la chica durmiente._

_De pronto Allen dejó de gritar lo cual extrañó al chino, volteó comprobando que él también terminó en el mismo estado que su hermana, después de todo ambos padecían la misma extraña enfermedad._

Una enfermedad que los deja en una especie de estado de coma pero la diferencia es que a pesar del tiempo que pasen _durmiendo_ nunca envejecen, era como si el tiempo para ellos se detuviera en ese mismo instante, por eso a pesar de que Lenalee tenía la apariencia física de una chica de diecisiete años realmente tenía veintidós y Allen aparentaba unos dieciocho o diecinueve pero realmente era un viejo de cincuenta y seis años pese a que estuvo casi treinta y ocho años en ese estado, a tal grado que el hombre que ahora llama _maestro_ antes era su compañero de estudio.

Recordó también todo lo ocurrido con su hermana desde que despertó un año atrás, preguntando solo por Allen y que quería verlo, el siempre se lo negó creyendo que era solo un capricho o convenciéndose de ello pero la situación se le fue de las manos cuando un día regresó a casa y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, por un momento pensó que se había fugado hasta que la encontró en la regadera del baño empapada y temblando con unas tijeras en sus manos y su larga cabellera de la que estaba tan orgullosa y dedicaba tanto esfuerzo por cuidar esparcida por todo el baño y en especial en la regadera, eso fue el incidente que lo llevó a cometer la peor locura que creyó jamás cometería.

Aclaró su garganta sacando a todos de ese horrible recuerdo y trayéndolos a la actualidad.

—Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas a ambos —Pidió de rodillas sorprendiendo a la pareja —Se que mi comportamiento fue el peor y no saben como me arrepiento del daño que les hice, tampoco espero que me perdonen tan fácilmente pero espero que con el tiempo —No pudo terminar su discurso de disculpa cuando sintió a su hermana sobre él abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho.

—Por supuesto que te perdono, nii-san —Esa era su pequeña Lenalee, pura y sincera, aquella cuyo mundo eran las personas que la rodeaban y él fue tan ruin, cruel y mesquino como para alejarla de la parte más importante para ella.

—A mi no me importa con tal de que Lenalee sea feliz —Comentó relajadamente su esposo.

—Gracias —Con ayuda de su hermana se levanta —Pero hay otra razón por la que los he citado aquí —

— ¿Otra razón? —Lenalee comenzó a angustiarse nuevamente.

—No es algo malo, o por lo menos espero que no lo sea —

— ¿De qué se trata? —Inquirió Allen tranquilamente.

—Bueno, para comenzar fui yo quien te contrato através del general Cross por lo que pueden estar tranquilos —

—Eso pude deducirlo al verlo aquí —Desde que su maestro le informó de su nuevo trabajo y a quien encontraría se preguntaba ¿Quién pudo haberlo contratado? No se esperaba que quien los separó ahora estuviera uniendolos nuevamente.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Allen-kun —Comentó simplemente —Pero como se darán cuenta están casados y por suerte es un secreto y quiero que permanezca así —

— ¿A qué te refieres nii-san? —Inquirió la china confusa.

—Lenalee —Nombró con sus ojos brillando y un puchero de niño apunto de llorar — ¡Acabas de llamarme _nii-san,_ estoy tan feliz! —Desde que le negó toda posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con su esposo no volvió a llamarlo Hermano bajo ninguna circunstancia, se limitaba a dirigirse a él por su puesto o simple y fríamente Komui y el que nuevamente lo llamara hermano lo llenó de tal dicha que no pudo evitar abrazarla llorando exageradamente como antes.

Por su parte, Lenalee sonreía nerviosamente y también feliz por volver a tener a su hermano tan cerca.

—Disculpe, Komui —Llamó Allen no solo para que detuviera la penosa escena si no para que continuara.

—Es cierto —Volvió a su estado serio, carraspeando continuó —La verdad es que como nadie sabe de su, enfermedad, mucho menos tiene idea de su matrimonio y el que se sepa que maestro y alumna estén casados pues —

—Entiendo —Walker interrumpió —No se preocupe, antes fui maestro de Lenalee y no por eso tenía trato especial con ella, el que sea mi esposa no cambiara y también comprendo en el escándalo si se supiera la verdad así que no tiene de que preocuparse —

—Yo también prometo no decir nada —Aseguró la chica.

La campana dando anuncio del final del receso sonó.

—Bien, será mejor que vuelvan a sus deberes, hablaremos después —

Tras una reverencia de ambos se retiraron cada uno por distintos caminos sin desearlo realmente pero sabiendo que no era buena idea caminar juntos.

Para la segunda hora después del receso, en clase de idiomas extranjeros el profesor llevaba quince minutos retrasado, momentos antes había escuchado un fuerte grito femenino, que se incluía al tema de conversación de aquellos que estaban vagueando por la ausencia del tutor.

Después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió y el maestro literalmente cayó dentro del salón.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Reclamó a Cross al levantarse furioso.

Su maestro no contesto y solo cerró la puerta.

Allen se contuvo de gritar e insultarle, principalmente por sus alumnos presentes que veían extrañados la escena.

—Sensei —Llamó Lenalee — ¿No me diga que volvió a perderse? —Inquirió sabiendo la respuesta.

Allen rió nervioso a verse descubierto.

—Y supongo que el grito fue por que llegó a los vestidores de las chicas por error —Dedujo hábilmente rematando al albino —No tiene remedio —Suspiró

—Disculpe profesor —Intervino uno de los alumnos —Acaso ¿Se conocen? —

La pregunta descolocó a ambas partes.

—Ahora que lo dicen, Lenalee llamó al profesor _Walker-sensei_ en la primera hora~cho —Comentó Sachiko echando leña al fuego.

—N-no es lo que creen —Rápidamente la joven Lee intentó clamar el ambiente.

Allen simplemente se colocó al lado de la aturdida china colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para calmarla y causando gran expectación.

—Lo que sucede es que ella era alumna mía cuando estudiaba en Japón, por eso nos conocemos —Explicó sencillamente y lo mejor, no era mentira lo que lo hizo más fácil aun.

—Aunque era difícil saber quien era el maestro y quien el alumno, siempre terminaba perdiéndose en los pasillos y entrando en otros salones, los vestidores o incluso los baños de las chicas —Habló más relajada la estudiante avergonzando a su esposo —Una brújula en un campo imantado es mas confiable que su sentido de la orientación, sin ofender sensei —

—Mejor iniciemos la clase —Comentó al verse avergonzado ante sus alumnos por su propia esposa.

Nuevos comentarios se hicieron presentes, la diferencia era que no solo las preguntas iban al maestro si no también a su joven mujer, entre ellas surgió una pregunta.

—Profesor y díganos ¿Tiene novia? —Preguntó una de las chicas tomada como la _representante_ para hacerlo.

—No, no tengo —Respondió con calma.

De inmediato las estudiantes gritaron emocionadas.

—Es casado —La frase de Lenalee calló a la clase entera.

— ¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar por parte de su mejor amiga.

Todas las miradas pasaron de la joven china a su pálido mentor que veía a su esposa con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su rostro. El mensaje era claro y si no quería problemas con su mujer mejor obedecer.

— ¿E-es cierto? —Cuestionó la misma alumna de antes a duras penas.

El resto aun no se recuperaba del todo.

—Si, estoy felizmente casado con la mujer mas maravillosa que pude conocer —Contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Un gran conjunto de auras negras se apoderó del aula.

Después de eso las clases fueron mas tranquilas hasta terminar por fin el programa del día para todos.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? —Cuestionó Cross a su alumno fumando un cigarrillo en la sala de profesores.

— ¿Acaso eso está permitido? —Inquirió su pupilo al verlo fumar tan tranquilamente.

—No, no lo esta y ya se lo había advertido Cross —Reprendió arrebatándole el cigarrillo con la intención de tirarlo pero pareció pensarlo —Abre la boca —Prácticamente ordenó a Marian girando el cigarrillo en su mano.

—Sabes, he pensado en dejar de fumar, es malo para la salud —Comentó al ver las intenciones de la mujer.

—Mi heroína —Exclamó Allen con sus ojos brillando de emoción a la rectora Cloud.

Un carraspeó interrumpió la _conversación _llamando la atención de los tres.

—Estás en problemas, estúpido aprendiz —Dijo con burla el maestro de la mascara a ver a la señora Lenalee Walker de pie en la puerta y no muy feliz de encontrar a su marido alabando de tal forma a otra mujer.

—Le-Lenalee, esto —La china lo ignoró regresando por donde vino — ¡Lenalee espera! —

—Idiota —Murmuró Marian con toda calma.

—Abre —Insistió la mujer con el tabaco encendido.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su alumno, no en sus condiciones.

—Lenalee —Llamó nuevamente a su esposa siguiéndola ya que se negaba a detenerse.

—Deja de seguirme, ¿Por qué no mejor vas con tu _heroína_? —Recalcó molesta.

—No me digas que —Al parecer el comentario funcionó ya que se detuvo —Estás celosa —Completó triunfante.

— ¡No lo estoy! —Gritó volteando con su rostro encendido en rojo.

—Lenalee —Suspiró con calma —Tu hermano me amenazó desde antes de que me enamorara de ti, aun así decidí casarme contigo, después nos separó y en cuanto supe donde estabas no dude en atravesar medio mundo para verte —Lentamente fue acercándose a su sonrojada esposa.

—Allen-kun —Susurró enternecida.

—Estuve a punto de morir a manos de tu hermano en muchas ocasiones, ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte ahora? —Inquirió abrazándola.

—Allen-kun, ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué necesito para que me creas? —Lenalee enterró su rostro en su pecho murmurando algo in entendible — ¿Disculpa? —

—Quiero un hijo —Murmuró apenas audible pero lo suficiente para dejarlo estático —Quiero un hijo, si me lo das te creeré —Declaró firme pero completamente roja.

—De acuerdo —Accedió y Lenalee sonrió maravillada abrazándolo con más fuerza —Pero dadas las circunstancias tendremos que hablar con Komui primero —Puntualizó.

Cierto, su hermano y director, convenció a su esposo, ahora lo más difícil era convencer a su sobre protector hermano de dejarla darle un sobrino o dos ya pensaría en como chantajearlo con algo, después de todo se lo debía por separarla tanto tiempo de su amado esposo.

—Te amo, Allen-kun —

—Yo también te amo Lenalee —

Ocultos en un pasillo poco transitado y aun más al termino de clases por fin cumplieron su deseo desde que se reencontraron dejándose guiar tomando los labios del otro en un profundo beso demostrando cuanto se extrañaron a pesar de estar congelados en el tiempo.

* * *

**y bien?... si son buenos conmigo tengo el anime perfecto para darle una segunda parte a este OS pero claro eso seria mas adelante... por ahora tengo que darme prisa con Naruto y Fairy tail...**

**sayo (?)**


End file.
